


i died back then

by Moleon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Documentary, Horror, I suck at tags, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Chanyeol, chanyeol is obsessed with baekhyun, inspired by american horror story season 6, maybe theres gonna be some smut, my first fic here, victim baekhyun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moleon/pseuds/Moleon
Summary: Baekhyun zieht um und ahnt noch lang nicht was er mit einem Lächeln in Gang setzt.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hätte ich damals gewusst, dass sowas passieren würde.. " Der zierlicher junge Mann auf dem Stuhl vor der Kamera hat den Blick apart auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet und spielt nervös mit seinen Fingern.

"Vielleicht stellen Sie sich erstmal vor" schlägt eine Stimme von hinter der Kamera vor.  
"-Ja, sicher.." Der junge Mann streicht sich die weiß gefärben Haare mit einem breiten schwarzen Ansatz aus dem Gesicht und lächelt (nur aus Höflichkeit) in die Kamera. 

"Mein Name ist Byun Baekhyun. Ich bin 23 Jahre alt.. Vor ca. 9 Monaten bin ich in einen kleinen Ort in der Nähe von einem Reservat gezogen"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wieso genau sind Sie dort hin gezogen?"  
Baekhyun lässt die angespannten Schultern ein Stück sinken und lehnt sich zurück.   
"Man hört doch immer 'Fühlst du dich nicht mehr wohl? Mach einen Tapetenwechsel.' Ich dachte damals, das wäre das Beste.. "  
"Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, dass Sie, sagen wir mal ganz ehrlich, sich gezwungen gefühlt haben so einen drastischen 'Tapetenwechsel' zu unternehmen?," fragt die Stimme, von hinter der Kamera.  
Baekhyun hält einen Moment inne und streicht sich die Haare aus den Augen "Ich hatte meine Schule mit 19 fertig und bin, ohne große Pause danach zur Uni. Während den Semesterferien hatte ich dann meine Eltern, ein paar Städte weiter besucht. "

Mit deinem vollgestopften Rucksack steht Baekhyun vor der Tür seines Elternhauses und streicht sich über den roten Strickpullover, welchen seine Mutter ihm zum vorherigen Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte. Ein letztes Mal streicht er sich die schwarzen Haare glatt, nur um sie danach wieder aufzuwuscheln bevor er auf die Klingel drückt. Wenige Momente später sitzt er auf der Couch, sein kleiner Corgi Revolver wuselt um ihn herum und klefft während seine Mutter ihm einen Tee in die Hand drückt.

**Author's Note:**

> Warum ich sowas schreibe weiß ich nicht.. Will ich auch garnicht. Ich dachte mir einfach, dass es solche AUs zu wenig gibt, für meinen Geschmack.. 
> 
> Ich würde mich riesig über Feedback fr euen...  
> Ich hab noch keinen Beta Leser, suche aber einen~
> 
> Moleon.


End file.
